IXW Reborn
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: IXW is back! There's a new show, new PPVs, new titles and new threats... Can IXW survive? SYOC, apps open until 1st December.
1. Introduction

**_IXW is back!_**

 ** _Yes, International Xtreme Wrestling has officially returned. Soon, IXW will have a new show called Reborn - no brand extension this time_** , ** _though._**

 ** _Here are the titles that will be available on IXW Reborn:_**

 **IXW Ultimate Championship (like the original NWA-TNA X Division Championship, but with the IXW logo on the side plates and the X on the centre plate in black)**

 **IXW Tag Team Championship (like the final ECW World Tag Team Championship belts, but with the IXW logo)**

 **IXW Trios Championship (like the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship belts, but with the IXW logo on the top of the centre plate and 'Trios Champions' on the bottom** )

 **IXW Deathmatch Championship (like the CZW World Heavyweight Championship, but with a white strap and silver plates)**

 **IXW Television Championship (like the WCPW Internet Championship, but with a red strap and the IXW logo in the middle)**

 ** _As of right now, OC applications are open. I'm gonna officially close applic_** ** _ations for new OCs on the 1st of December, but will continue to allow changes to current IXW OCs after that time._**

 ** _Anyway, enough of the boring stuff_** ** _. The OC form is directly below this. If you wanna send a new OC, or update one of your existing ones, just send me their apps through review or PM._**

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Height and Weight:

Hometown:

Billed From:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Alignment:

Entrance (include as much detail as possible):

Entrance Theme:

Known Moves (optional, max 8):

Signature Moves (max 5):

Finishers (max 3):

Backstory:

Romantic Interests/Crushes (optional):

Preferred Championships:

 ** _Here's the form for tag teams and stables:_**

Team Name:

Team Members:

Team Gimmick (optional):

Team Entrance:

Team Entrance Theme:

Team Signature Moves:

Team Finishers:

 ** _As an example, here are my OCs:_**

 **1st OC**

Real Name: Ben Jones

Ring Name: Ben Jones

Nickname (optional): The Destroyer

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Appearance: Ben has short, brown hair and blue eyes.

Height and Weight: 6 ft 7, 255 lbs

Hometown: Liverpool, England

Billed From: Kuoh Academy, Japan

Personality: A kind, cheerful individual, Ben wouldn's harm a fly. Mess with him or someone he cares about, though, and your best option would be to run. Ben watches a lot of anime in his spare time, and his favourites include Death Note and Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid.

Gimmick: A quiet and violence-obsessed street fighter with a mysterious past, Ben wants to rise to the top of the company by winning the Ultimate Championship.

Ring Gear: Ben wears a black leather jacket with blue jeans and black boots.

Alignment: Face

Entrance (include as much detail as possible): The beginning of Ben's theme begins to play. After about 10 seconds, Ben is shown walking through the crowd (like how the Shield make their entrance). Depending on whether he's a face or heel, Ben will either high-five most of the crowd or ignore them as they throw drinks, trash and various objects at him.

Entrance Theme: Beauty of Annihilation by Elena Siegman

Known Moves (optional, max 8): Cutter, Powerbomb, Spinning Spinebuster, Lariat, Diving Somersault Senton (usually to the outside), Michinoku Driver II, Double Knee Armbreaker

Signature Moves (max 5): Final Judgement (Bicycle Knee strike to an opponent's head), Weapon X (Gory special reverse STO - adopted from (Brian) Cage), Spanish Fly

Finishers (max 3): Deadman Wonderland (Thunder Fire powerbomb), Soul Breaker (Fireman's carry neckbreaker), Villain's End (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors - parodied from Marty Scurll)

Backstory: Not much is known about Ben's past, except for the fact that he was abandoned as a young child, and he has a brother.

Romantic Interests/Crushes (optional): Katie Striker

Preferred Championships: Ultimate Championship or Deathmatch Championship

 **2nd OC**

Real Name: Ryan Lewis

Ring Name: Ryan Lewis

Nickname (optional): The Dark Messiah

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Appearance: Ryan has blonde hair, similar in style to that of Edge and green eyes.

Ring Gear: Ryan wears attire similar to the character of Neo from The Matrix franchise.

Height and Weight: 7 ft 0, 300 lbs

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Billed From: Currently residing in Salem, Massachusetts

Personality: Ryan doesn't like to reveal much about himself or his family due to his upbringing.

Gimmick: Ryan is a demon that simply wants to protect his sister Sara. However, Ryan can be overprotective and has a short fuse, which causes some of the crowd to boo him.

Alignment: Tweener

Entrance (include as much detail as possible): The lights go out, then, under a single spotlight, Ryan rises onto the stage (like The Ascension) and walks to the ring, not acknowledging anyone.

Entrance Theme: The Vengeful One by Disturbed

Known Moves (optional, max 8):

Signature Moves (max 5): Spear, Folding Powerbomb, Side Slam Backbreaker

Finishers (max 3): Fall of Heaven (Spinning Fireman's Carry Flapjack, usually followed by the Hell Clutch), Eternal Rest (Inverted Alabama Slam transitioned into a sitout wheelbarrow facebuster), Hell Clutch (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston Crab)

Backstory: Ryan prefers not to talk about his upbringing, but what is known about him is that he and his sister Sara were raised in a cult. At the age of 12, Ryan and Sara escaped and hid from their own mother for about 7 years before deciding to become professional wrestlers when Ryan turned 19.

Romantic Interests/Crushes (optional): None (he's straight, but finds it hard to trust anyone because of his upbringing)

Preferred Championships: Tag Team Championship or Deathmatch Championship

 ** _3rd OC:_**

Real Name: Sara Mcahren (nee Lewis)

Ring Name: Sara Lewis

Nickname (optional): The Witch

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Appearance: Sara is a beautiful woman with black shoulder-length hair and purple eyes that seem to glow.

Height and Weight: 6 ft 0, 185 lbs

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Billed From: Residing in Salem, Massachusetts

Personality: Sara is very caring. In her free time, when she's not booked for any shows, Sara is usually either coming up with ideas for TV shows (mainly fantasy) or visiting sick children at hospitals.

Gimmick: Sara's gimmick is that of a witch who wants nothing more than to protect her brother.

Alignment: Tweener

Entrance (include as much detail as possible): The lights go out as red smoke appears on the stage, ramp and at ringside. When the lights come back on, Sara appears in the air (held there by wires and a harness). Sara then uses her powers to 'fly' to the ring.

Entrance Theme: Deadly Nightshade by Blackbriar

Known Moves (optional, max 8):

Signature Moves (max 5): Springboard Tornado DDT, Dark Spell (Palm strike to an opponent's face), Diving Leg Drop

Finishers (max 3): Frozen Heart (Leaping reverse STO), Acid-Rainmaker (Wristlock transitioned into a short-arm lariat) - adopted from her husband, Rise From the Ashes (Inverted Frankensteiner)

Backstory: Sara hates it when someone brings up her past, and will angrily lash out at anyone who tries to do so

Romantic Interests/Crushes (optional): Jimmy Havoc (husband)

Preferred Championships: Ultimate Championship or Tag Team Championship

 ** _4th OC:_**

Real Name: James Gilbert

Ring Name: Mephisto

Nickname: The King of Hell

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Appearance: Mephisto's appearance is similar to that of Drew Galloway/McIntyre.

Height and Weight: 6 ft 7, 260 lbs

Hometown: Stoke on Trent, Staffordshire, England

Billed From: The Pits of Hell

Personality: Mephisto is a very cheerful, yet sarcastic individual (think Roman Torchwick from RWBY).

Gimmick: James' gimmick is that of a powerful, yet sarcastic sorcerer whose abilities are, while not as strong as those of Sara Lewis, still something for his opponents to fear. His gimmick is essentially someone with the abilities of Raven from DC Comics, but the personality of Roman Torchwick. Mephisto sometimes gets on the wrong side of Sara and Ryan Lewis, as he is known to be in a relationship with their mother (former TNA Knockouts Champion Winter).

Alignment: Heel

Entrance (include as much detail as possible): The lights go out for about 10 seconds, then James is heard reciting some kind of spell. His music hits and a single spotlight switches on, showing James stood somewhere in the crowd. He then walks down and, when he gets to ringside, crawls inside the ring in a similar style to that of Finn Bálor.

Entrance Theme: We Are Many by Betamaxximum Productions (when teaming with Mikey Whiplash), In Nomine Satanas by Bathory (singles competition)

Known Moves (optional, max 8):

Signature Moves (max 5): Zombie Maker (Death Valley Driver - adopted from Mikey Whiplash), Chokebreaker (Chokeslam Backbreaker)

Finishers (max 3): Time to Die (Wristlock transitioned into a short arm bicycle high knee), Welcome to Oblivion (Pendulum Lariat), Curb Stomp (Hair-pull head stomp, usually used to cause storyline injuries)

Backstory: The younger half-brother of British wrestler Mikey Whiplash, James made his debut at the age of 16, defeating Mikey Whiplash, Chris Renfrew and Jimmy Havoc in a 4-way elimination match for Insane Championship Wrestling, where he remained until early 2017, when then-ICW World Heavyweight Champion Wolfgang defeated him in a Title Vs Career Last Man Standing match. After leaving ICW, James began competing in promotions all over Europe, including the German Wrestling Federation, Progress Wrestling and IPW:UK.

Romantic Interests/Crushes (optional): Winter

Preferred Championships: Ultimate Championship or Trios Championship (usually with a pair of wrestlers that are under Mephisto's control)

 ** _Tag Team App:_**

Team Name: The Coven

Team Members: Sara Lewis, Ryan Lewis

Team Gimmick (optional): A pair of supernatural siblings who simply want to protect each other.

Team Entrance: Both of their individual entrances combined.

Team Entrance Theme: Until Eternity by Blackbriar

Team Signature Moves: Clothesline (Sara)/Spear (Ryan) combination

Team Finishers: No More Heroes (Eternal Rest (Ryan)/Frozen Heart (Sara) combination))

 ** _So, there we are. IXW has returned, and a new show brings new titles!_** ** _Applications will remain open until the 1st of December._**


	2. PPV Schedule

**_Here's the PPV schedule for IXW Reborn._**

January: Stairway to Hell - this PPV features a 10-person Stairway to Hell match, which starts as an elimination match (eliminations happen via pinfall or submission), then when 6 wrestlers are eliminated, the match becomes a 4-way ladder match, with the winner earning the Devil's Contract; a briefcase that can be used for a shot at ANY title, any time for one year!

February: Global Destruction - an 8, 12 or 16-person tournament will take place, with wrestlers representing (depending on the number of people competing) 4, 6 or 8 different nations competing to give their country the bragging rights.

March: Special Event

April: Voter's Choice - a PPV where the stipulation for every match is decided on by you!

May: Hell's Highway - in this PPV, the main event will be Hell's Highway, a 2-out-of-3 falls no-DQ match! The first fall will be an I Quit match, the second fall will be a Tables match, and the third fall, if needed, will be a Casket match.

June: Special Event

July: CZW's Got Nothing on Us, Mate! - features some of the most violent matches you will see in an IXW ring. It's like a deathmatch enthusiast's dream come true.

August: IXW vs Everyone - a Survivor Series-style PPV that features a team made up of IXW wrestlers taking on a team made up of wrestlers representing other WFA feds in an elimination match.

September: Special Event

October: Divide - features Tartarus, a HUGE Elimination Chamber/Cage of Death hybrid structure. 8 wrestlers will enter, one of them being the reigning Ultimate Champion, but only one will leave with the gold.

November: Rising Star Tournament - for one night only, IXW will hold a special tournament between 8 wrestlers who have never held the Ultimate or Deathmatch Championship, with the winner becoming the number 1 contender for the title of their choice at Beginning of the End.

December: Beginning of the End - IXW's equivalent to Wrestlemania or Wrestle Kingdom, this PPV will have an 8-team tournament where the reigning Tag Team or Trios Champions (depending on a reader vote) must defend their titles in each round. Can the champions go all the way, or will their opponents get to watch them burn?

 ** _There's the PPV schedule. Things will start with the October PPV, Divide._** ** _Also, the 'Special Events' are pay-per-view events named after real-life wrestlers, for example Good Times, Great Memories for Colt Cabana, DELETE IXW for The Broken Hardys, etc._** ** _The next chapter will be uploaded sometime after December 1st, when applications are closed._**


	3. Roster

**_Heres's the full IXW roster, with the names of the authors who sent their OCs in_**.

 **IXW Commissioner** : Jennifer Rose (an OC created by myself and theDarkRyder)

 **Commentators:** theDarkRyder and Billy Kirkwood (A commentator from a Scottish promotion called Insane Championship Wrestling) - Reborn episodes and PPVs

 **Wrestlers**

 **My OCs**

Ben Jones

Ryan Lewis

Sara Lewis

Mephisto

 **TheWarKingdom**

Koji Yoshida

 **sonicmeans speed**

Chris Wolf

 **roddypiperfan84**

Union Jack Jr.

Robin Hood

Will Ralston

Tammy O'Brien

Amazon Alice

 **PercyPines651**

Justin Danger

 **LadyKatherine** **29**

Traci Star

Katie Striker

Nicolas Lucas Hernandez

Maria Leon

 **TheLegendaryCed**

Ced

 **Jase Raven 13**

Kongo Joe

Carlos Reyes

Jason Malice

 **HardcoreAsylum**

Chris Blade

 **Satan ruler of Hell**

Lewis Free

 **MadeInNowhere**

Connor Gates

 **VelocityRaptor**

Furno Moxley

Aiden Black/Ajax

Raptor Reigns

Nyx Rosewood

Callie Allster

Revan Maverick

Skylar Styles

Alena Volkova

Alex Volkova

Hanzo Itsuka

 **mikemike34**

Jason Blood

Michael Chaos

Brian Ravage

Phil Vandal

Dwayne Savage

 **ZackAttack4523**

Zack Mercer

Alessia Perez

Drake Barnett

 **TheRandomFandomLover**

Jasmine Angel

Trevor Watson

Mariah Mayhem

Anton Amos

 **loseroflockers**

Chris Tilo

Alex Black

 **JJ-the-Great**

Seth Sullivan

Loki Malphas

 **theDarkRyder**

Freddy Escobar

Natalia Rodriguez

DJ Kingston

King Caesar

Dylan Torres

Russell Black

Alex Karloff

 **DarkSoldier41**

Julian de la Barrera

 **C.R. Cole**

Dan Riley

 **VitalMayhemOfDarkness**

Genocide

 **KiranTheRay**

Mama's Soldiers (Samuel, Rachel/Mama, Charlie, Draco, Guyu and Mason)

 **Real-life wrestlers**

Winter

Mikey Whiplash

 **Tag Teams/Stables**

The Coven (Ryan and Sara Lewis)

Fade to Black (Winter, Mephisto, Mikey Whiplash, Maria Leon, Nicolas Lucas Hernandez and Traci Star)

Tru Royalty (Jasmine Angel and Trevor Watson)

The Kingdom Club (Union Jack Jr, Robin Hood, Will Ralston, Tammy O'Brien and Amazon Alice)

Legion (Mephisto and Mikey Whiplash)

The New Shield (Furno Moxley, Aiden Black/Ajax, Raptor Reigns, Nyx Rosewood and Callie Allster)

The Syndicate of Darkness (Revan Maverick, Skylar Styles, Alena Volkova, Alex Volkova and Hanzo Itsuka)

The Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston and King Caesar)

The Nation of Violence (Jason Blood, Michael Chaos, Brian Ravage, Phil Vandal and Dwayne Savage)

The Cobra Club (Seth Sullivan, Russell Black, Loki Malphas, Dan Riley, Genocide, Julian de la Barrera, Alex Karloff and the Nation of Violence)

Mama's Soldiers (Samuel, Rachel/Mama, Charlie, Draco, Guyu and Mason)

 ** _Here's the roster. As you can see, there are a lot of OCs on there (at least 60 the last time I checked), so OC applications_** ** _are now closed. I may accept new OCs in the future, but for now, this is it._**

 ** _Anyway, as you guys are reading this, I'm working on Episode 1 of IXW Reborn. It'll be up as soon as possible._**


	4. The End of IXW

_**Well, I don't know how people will react to this, so I'm just gonna come out with it - IXW needs a fresh start. I've been thinking of ways to achieve this 'fresh start', and one thing has repeatedly come up - a rebranding. Name change, new titles, new show... Everything changes.**_

 _ **That's why, from today, I'll be marking IXW Reborn as complete and I'm going to permanently stop updating it. I'm currently working on the follow-up/rebrand of IXW, called No Limits Wrestling or NLW. Over the next few weeks, I'll be posting chapters with the updated information about NLW.**_


End file.
